Young Gods
by The Butterfly Power
Summary: Lorsque Quinn Duke doit quitter sa petite vie de princesse à New-York et aller vivre à Beacon Hills avec sa mère qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des années, elle pense que c'est la fin du monde. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cette ville qui a l'air si calme regorge de créatures surnaturelles. Comment va-t-elle pouvoir survivre parmi eux ? Stiles/OC, Isaac/OC ou Derek/OC.


En Californie se trouve une petite bourgade du nom de Beacon Hills. Une petite ville où tout le monde se connait et où il manque cruellement de choses à faire. Le rêve de la plupart des lycéens est de quitter la ville et de ne plus jamais revenir. Et si ils veulent s'en aller, personne non plus ne veux y vivre, certainement pas la fille l'héritière d'une immense fortune, Quinn Duke. Assise dans sa limousine noire depuis maintenant trois heures, elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait poser ses escarpins noire sur le sol, probablement crasseux, de la ville. Quinn était le stéréotype parfait de la fille de riche pourrie gâteau, accro à la mode et aux réseaux sociaux. Quitter Manhattan était synonyme de fin du monde pour elle. Le pire dans tout ça c'est son petit-copain qui l'a quitté en apprenant la nouvelle. D'après lui, il l'aimait mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent d'une relation longue distance. Son père avait choisi et il avait choisi sa nouvelle femme au lieu de sa fille unique. Maintenant Quinn devait vivre avec sa mère, une femme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis ses huit ans. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment est-ce que son père et elle s'était trouvé. Matthew Duke, le PDG d'une entreprise qui valait des millions et Autumn Rivers, la seule fleuriste de Beacon Hills. Ils ne sont pas restés ensemble longtemps, ayant divorcés six mois après la naissance de Quinn. Surprenamment, ce fut Matthew qui eut la garde du bébé à l'époque et l'enfant voyait sa mère seulement durant les vacances d'été. Elle se remaria six mois plus tard et eut deux enfants. Quinn devait donc aller vivre avec toute la petite famille jusqu'à ce que son père termine sa lune de miel c'est-à-dire dans six mois. On pouvait dire qu'elle n'était absolument pas ravi de cette situation.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant une maison modeste et Quinn dut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce serait là où elle devrait habiter pour les six prochains mois. Son chaufeur lui ouvrit la portière et elle se força à descendre de la voiture. Sa robe motif pantère Gucci et ses escarpins noirs de luxe étaient comme un contraste avec les modestes villas tout autour d'elle. Si elle n'était pas encore totalement horrifiée, elle l'était à présent. Sorti de la maison, une femme blonde qu'elle n'eu taucun mal à reconnaître, il s'agissait de sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds tout emmêlés et lâchés rapplèrent à Quinn qu'elle avait les siens ramassés en un chignon, sans une mèche qui dépassait. Lorsqu'Autumn l'enlaça, la New-Yorkaise ressentait à nouveau ce sentiment de mal à l'aise impossible à faire disparaître.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là ! déclara cette femme que Quinn avait du mal à voir comme sa mère. Elle tenta de lui offrir un sourire mais son attention fut détourné par un homme qui se dirigeait vers elles.

Quinn le reconnut immédiatement, grâce aux photos. C'était le mari de sa mère et donc son beau-père. Il portait un vieux t-shirt et un jean, tout le contraire de son père en somme. Derrière lui apparurent deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille. Si elle savait qu'ils étaient les enfants d'Autumn, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de leurs prénoms, son esprit étant visiblement en état de choc.

-Oh vous êtes là. Alors Quinn laisse moi te présenter mon mari, ton beau père Dean et voici ton frère et ta sœur, Jake et Caitlin, présenta Autumn. On aurait dit qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que tout le monde se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise et Quinn en particulier. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était vrai, qu'elle allait devoir vivre ici. Son regard se posa finalement sur les jumeaux devant elle. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement heureux de la voir arriver et c'était bien normal. Caitlin la regardait comme si elle venait de débrarquer d'une autre planète avec ses vêtements de luxe, ses paillettes et ses froufrous. Quinn était habitué à ce genre de regard, elle en recevait tout le temps et cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, en vérité c'était peut-être la chose la plus marrante qu'elle ait vu de la journée. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant qu'elle ne voit leur tête tandis que le chauffeur faisait descendre de la voiture sept valises et six sacs roses.

-Attends, tout ça ce sont ses… débuta sa demi-sœur avant de recevoir un regard noire de la part de sa mère.

-Oui ce sont mes affaires. J'ai du me débarasser de pleins de choses pour que ça puisse tenir dans la voiture malheureusement, dit Quinn pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

-Et bien, Dean et Jake vont monter tout ça dans ta chambre et Caitilin va te montrer ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? affirma sa mère en regardant les concernés.

Si les hommes s'executèrent en offrant un sourire à Quinn, Caitilin soupira avant de retourner dans la maison en faisant signe à Quinn de la suivre. En entrant, la blonde se rendit compte que c'était encore pire qu'elle ne le pensait, une véritable maison pour la classe modeste alors qu'elle avait des millions sur son compte en banque. Sa chambre se trouvait à l'étage, juste en face de celle de Jake. Et ce n'est qu'en y entrant qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a deux lits ? questionna Quinn qui ne voulait pas y croire avant d'en avoir la confirmation.

-Parce que c'était à l'origine ma chambre et qu'à présent on va devoir la partager. Tu as de la chance, on te donne le côté près de la fenêtre, répondit Caitlin qui avait l'air aussi excédé qu'elle.

Quinn laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Elle n'avait même pas le droit à une chambre à elle et elle allait devoir… partager. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la quart des affaires de Quinn avait réussi à rentrer dans le placard qui lui était offert. Ses autres valises et sacs se trouvaient dans le couloir. La princesse de l'Upper East Side essaya de relativiser mais rien à faire, elle avait envie de pleurer et de crier en même temps. Mais on lui a toujours appris à se tenir la tête haute et elle n'offrirait pas à cette famille le privilège de la voir au plus bas. Si les jumeaux était sortis et que le père était partit travailler, Autumn était toujours là, assise dans le salon. Quinn ferma alors la porte de sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur portable. Elle ne supportait plus le fait d'être ici et il fallait absolument qu'elle discute avec sa meilleure amie. Blueberry Jules Phoenix était l'une des princesses de l'Upper East Side et la meilleure amie de toujours de Quinn. Elles se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfant où elles avaient parfaitement planifié leur avenir. Jamais elles n'auraient pu penser qu'elles seraient séparées pour six mois. La blonde se connecta à Skype et fut plus que soulagé de la voir connecté.

-Oh mon dieu Quinn ça fait une heure que j'attends de te voir, ma pauvre chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? babilla Blue avec un air concerné sur le visage.

-Non, je ne vais pas bien, c'est un véritable cauchemar. Je vais devoir partager ma chambre avec m'autre fille de ma mère, on ne m'a offert qu'un seul placard, tu imagines ? Presque toutes mes affaires sont dans le couloir vu que rien ne rentre. Je veux rentrer si tu savais, laissa échapper Quinn, enchantée de pouvoir raconter tous ses malheurs.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu nous manques, à quel point tu me manques. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas rester là-bas pendant six mois.

-Et moi donc. Tu verrais les maisons ici tu mourrais, crois-moi. Je suis dans un cauchemar, c'est affreux et je ne sais juste pas quoi faire. Imagine-toi, je vais aller dans un lycée public ? Un lycée public ? Je suis sûre que Yale ne me prendra pas à cause de ça, déclara Quinn en paniquant à l'optique de ne pas intégrer l'école de ses rêves.

-Arrête, bien sûr que Yale va te prendre, tu es pratiquement déjà accepté. Il faut juste que tu arrive à supporter ses six mois puis tu reviendras parmi nous et tout ira pour le mieux. Je suis même sûre que toi et Nate aller vous remettre ensemble, assura la brune.

-Tu oublie le fait qu'il a rompu avec moi la semaine dernière parce qu'il, je cite, savait qu'on risquait de souffrir d'une relation longue distance. C'est comme s'il pensait que je ne rentrerais jamais. Je suis peut-être dans un bled pourri mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir.

-Tu connais Nate, c'est un Archibald, ils ne se font pas confiance. Il a sûrement eut trop peur de te décevoir si tu partais. Tu verras, dès que tu rentreras, tout ira pour le mieux.

-Je l'espère Blue, je l'espère vraiment.

Au moment où Blueberry allait changer de sujet, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa apparaître la tête d'Autumn.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je voulais juste te dire que tous les dimanches on va diner avec des amis à nous, comme ça tu pourras te préparer. Ce n'est rien de bien formel, un dîner entre amis tout simplement, tu peux mettre ce que tu veux. Cela te permettra de rencontrer quelques jeunes de ton âge qui vont au lycée aussi, expliqua sa mère du mieux possible.

-Bien sûr, je termine juste de discuter avec mon amie et j'irais me préparer, déclara Quinn en forçant un sourire.

-Prends ton temps, vraiment, on ne partira que vers dix-huit trente, Caitlin et Jake y sont déjà et Dean nous retrouvera là-bas, conclu-t-elle avant de repartir et de fermer la porte.

Quinn attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'Autumn descende les escaliers avant de regarder l'écran où se trouvait sa meilleure amie et lui dit :

\- Sauve-moi.

* * *

Quinn ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser d'un dîner avec d'autres habitants de la ville. D'un côté elle ne sera pas seule avec Autumn et sa famille et c'est un véritable soulagement, l'ambiance était déjà assez tendue comme ça. Mais elle allait devoir passer du temps avec leurs amis et certainement des élèves du lycée de Beacon Hills, des adolescents sans grandes possibilités d'avenir. Au moins ce sera comme un entraînement avant le lycée du lendemain. A dix-huit heures trente tapante, elle descendit les marches de l'escalier et trouva Autumn qui l'attendait assise sur le canapé. Quinn avait opté pour une robe de cocktail jaune ornée d'un laçage noir au niveau de la poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement lissés. C'était le contraire même de la robe noire simple que portait Autumn qui semblait surprise par ce que portait Quinn.

-J'espère que c'est bon, c'est ce que j'ai pu trouver de moins formel, expliqua la blonde à sa mère.

-Hum, bien évidemment, répondit Autumn ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Les amis en questions vivaient justes en face de la maison des Mitchell. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à venir, plusieurs familles se retrouvaient toutes les semaines pour dîner ensemble. La plupart des filles qui iraient vivre avec leurs mères alors qu'elles ne l'auraient pas vu depuis des années, qui devraient vivre avec sa nouvelle famille et rencontrer leurs amies et tout ça en une soirée serait sûrement très appréhensive et nerveuses. Mais Quinn n'est pas comme la plupart des filles et elle a vécut beaucoup d'événements difficiles, en comparaison ce dîner est un jeu d'enfants.

Lorsque Quinn et Autumn arrivèrent, côte à côte, dans le jardin des voisins, tout le monde s'arrêta pour les observer. Ce qui était très étrange c'était qu'elles se ressemblaient énormément physiquement, les mêmes yeux, le même nez, la même couleur de cheveux, mais elles étaient le contraire l'une de l'autre question attitude. Le regard de Quinn se balada parmi les personnes présentes. Elle tomba sur Jake qui lui sourit gentiment et sur Caitlin qui était accompagnée de trois autres filles. Alors que personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire, Quinn offrit à toute cette assemblée son sourire le plus faux, celui qu'elle réservait pour tous les grands dîners auquel elle assistait dans l'Upper East Side, l'air de dire « oui c'est moi l'autre fille d'Autumn mais cela ne vous empêche pas de continuer vos conversations normalement ». Ce qu'ils firent. Et alors qu'Autumn décida d'aller voir un groupe d'adulte, en invitant Quinn à venir avec elle, celle-ci déclina poliment et s'éloigna un peu de toutes ses personnes. Elle allait devoir les supporter durant le dîner, autant profiter du temps qu'elle peut encore avoir toute seule. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle sortit de sa pochette son portable et se connecta sur le site de Gossip Girl. Il s'agit d'une bloggeuse qui raconte tous les potins de l'Upper East Side. Quinn a toujours été l'une des stars du site, en compagnie de son copain Nate, de Blueberry et de la jeunesse dorée de Manhattan. En ouvrant le site, Quinn ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Sûrement à Chuck qui aurait encore eut une nuit de débauche ou à Blair qui aurait craquée une nouvelle fois pour lui, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensée trouvée Nate et Serena sur une photo en pleine échange de salive. Quinn sortait avec Nate depuis plus de trois ans et le voir avec une autre fille seulement une semaine depuis qu'ils avaient rompu ça faisait mal, ça faisait vraiment mal.C'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle ne pleurait presque jamais, mais là elle en avait vraiment envie. Elle aurait même pu, si un jeune homme ne passa pas à côté d'elle. Quinn était tellement choqué qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à remettre son masque habituel. Alors lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle tout simplement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Hey, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il avec un air concerné sur le visage. Quinn prit ce moment pour l'observer. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs, une peau blanche couleur porcelaine et de magnifiques yeux couleur ébène. Quinn ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de reprendre son faux sourire.

-Evidemment que je vais bien, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? répondit Quinn en se reprenant. Elle venait d'arriver dans cette ville et n'avait encore parlé à personne à part Autumn et sa famille, il n'était pas question qu'elle craque face à un inconnu. Elle avait une image à préserver et elle ne la perdra pas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Caitlin apparut juste derrière lui, surprise de le voir aux côté de sa soi-disant sœur.

-Le dîner est servi et tout le monde à hâte de te voir Quinn, dit-elle simplement en regardant les deux jeunes gens, un air étrange sur le visage.

Voulant à tout prix faire disparaître Nate de son esprit, Quinn se rendit compte que sa sœur n'aimait pas vraiment le fait qu'elle traîne avec ce jeune homme et disons que ça lui rendit son sourire. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle s'amuse un peu dans cette ville.

Quinn, Caitilin et le jeune homme rejoignirent les autres et s'assirent à table à leurs côtés. Tout le monde put observer cette fois-ci la blonde de plus près et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout, si elle ne c'était mêlé aux autres au départ c'était aussi pour attirer leur curiosité, pour qu'ils parlent d'elle que ce soit en bien ou en mauvais. Dans l'Upper East Side, chacun doit se battre pour avoir de l'attention. Chacun a ses propres stratégies, certains sont doués, certains ne le sont pas mais Quinn l'est très certainement. Elle s'assit à côté d'Autumn car c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Après tout, c'était elle l'autre fille qui vivait à New-York avec son riche père. Une riche bourgeoise qui n'avait pas sa place ici. Les gens sont forcément intrigués. Ce fut Autumn qui prit la parole en premier :

-Alors voilà, j'aimerais vous présenter ma fille aînée Quinn qui vivait à New-York avec son père et qui va passer les six prochains mois en notre compagnie alors j'espère que vous l'aiderez à se sentir bien chez nous, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire sur le visage en essayant de faire comme si la situation était tout à fait normal. Elle ne l'était pas. Mais prétendre est l'une des règles de bases dans l'Upper East Side donc cela convenait parfaitement à Quinn.

-Enchantée Quinn, j'espère que ça se passera bien ici à nos côtés, je me présente je m'appelle Melissa McCall, nous sommes chez moi donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite surtout pas. Je peux comprendre que tu sois un peu perdue, un peu arrivée et tu es déjà jetée dans la fosse aux lions mais sache que l'on fera notre possible pour que tu sois le plus à l'aise ici, débuta une femme juste en face d'elle. Le faux sourire de Quinn ne quitta pas son visage tandis que la femme commença à lui présenter toute le monde. A côté d'elle se trouvait le Shérif Stilinsksi, ainsi que Nathalie Martin qui travaillait en tant que conseillère d'orientation au lycée et Chris Argent. Ils étaient les seuls parents de la soirée et Quinn se rendit compte qu'à part Autumn et Dean, tous étaient parents célibataires, donc divorcés, en tout cas c'était ce que pensait Quinn. Alors que la blonde pensait qu'elle allait aussi introduire ses futurs camarades de classe, Melissa lança un regard noire à un jeuen homme mexicain qui prit ensuite la parole.

-Hey, hum je suis Scott McCall et voici Stiles, le fils du Shérif Stilinski, dit-il en montrant le jeune homme assis à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Quinn, la blonde ressenti comme un sentiment familier, qu'elle ne ressentait seulement lorsqu'elle mangeait ses macarons préférés ou lorsqu'elle regardait _Breakfest at Tiffany's._ Elle ne saurait vous dire pourquoi, mais c'était comme cela qu'elle le ressentait. Elle détourna rapidement son regard qui se posa sur le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, prénommé Isaac, il habitait apparemment chez les McCall pour une raison personnelle. Quinn aimerait beaucoup découvrir pourquoi. Scott passa ensuite aux filles, il y avait Allison Argent, la fille de Chris, Lydia Martin, celle de Nathalie et Kira Yukimura, dont les parents n'étaient pas présents ce soir. Quinn connaissait à présent tout ce beau monde et c'était maintenant le début de six longs mois à Beacon Hills.

* * *

 _Hello tout le monde, voici ma première fanfiction posté sur , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan des personnages originaux jusqu'à très récemment et depuis j'ai du mal à m'en défaire. Donc les informations importante : la fanfiction se déroule dans les environs de la saison 3, avec l'arrivé de Kira mais il n'y a pas de Nogitsune, ce sera une toute autre histoire. Je me représente Quinn avec la célébrité Dianna Agron, Caitlin avec Danielle Campbell et Jake avec Steven R. McQueen. Il y aura un autre personnage inventé avec Brett Dalton mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et pour l'histoire le personnage de Laura Hale est vivante (je voyais Lily Collins). Quinn est une sorte de mélange entre Quinn Fabray de Glee, Blair Waldorf de Gossip Girl et Chanel Oberlin de Scream Queens. L'une des idées principales de l'histoire étant de la voir vraiment changer et grandir, je peux vous promettre qu'à la fin de la fiction ce ne sera plus la même Quinn que celle que vous avez devant vos yeux._ _Pour ce qui est des ships, ou des couples, je ne suis toujours pas décidé, surtout pour Quinn. J'hésite entre Quinn/Derek, Quinn/Stiles et Quinn/Isaac donc n'hésitez pas si vous avez une ou des préférences; Pour les autres couples par contre là je ferais au feeling, je ne suis pas du tout sûre. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous dis à bientôt !_


End file.
